Dumbledore e a magia dos quatro elementos
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Assim que o mundo bruxo se vê livre da ameaça que Lorde Voldemort, Dumbledore resolve esfriar a cabeça na praia do caribe. Porém, parece que os problemas lhe perseguem, e ao contrário de ser livre deles, arranja mais um para se preocupar.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Dumbledore e a magia dos quatro elementos.

**Shipper:** Alvo Dumbledore e Marlene Novack (PO)

**Classificação:** Livre.

**Gênero:** Mistério, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Eu adoraria ter inventado o Dumbledore, porém a Jk chegou na frente. Quanto aos outros personagens, são completa e inteiramente meus. ^^

**Resumo:** Assim que o mundo bruxo se vê livre da ameaça que Lorde Voldemort, Dumbledore resolve esfriar a cabeça na praia do caribe. Porém, parece que os problemas lhe perseguem, e ao contrário de ser livre deles, arranja mais um para se preocupar. Quem será o responsável? E o que Marlene Novack pode fazer para ajudá-lo?

**_Fic participante do desafio Dumbledore! Um desafio postado na comunidade Harry Potter Brasil fics, cujo tema era as férias de Dumbledore no Caribe, onde ele encontrava um mistério onde teria que trabalhar e patati-patatá... Não me lembro direito. O desafio nunca seguiu adiante. Porém, como eu me adiantei para escrever e participar, resolvi terminá-la mesmo assim. Muita imaginação e absurdo. O resultado deu no que deu..._**

**Dumbledore e a magia dos quatro elementos**

Dumbledore suspirou ao aparatar nos portões de Hogwarts naquela quente noite de verão.

- Está feito - murmurou ao entrar nos terrenos da escola. O garoto Potter estava a salvo. Ficaria protegido pelos laços de sangue com Petúnia Dursley, a irmã de Lílian. Agora ele só poderia rezar para que cuidasse bem do garoto... e esperar.

Passou a mão velha e cansada pelo trinco da porta de seu escritório, e o girou.

Ficou por um momento parado na soleira da porta, não tão surpreso quanto deveria ao mirar o seu escritório repleto de envelopes chamuscados e corujas voando para todos os lados.

Outro suspiro.

Apenas esticou o braço para pegar um dos envelopes vermelhos, sem sair do lugar, e o abriu.

DUMBLEDORE!

EU ESTOU MUITO FELIZ COM A QUEDA DAQUELE QUE NÃO DEVE SER NOMEADO, MAS O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O GAROTO POTTER???? É UM ABSURDO QUE VOCÊ DEVA DECIDIR O QUE FAZER COM ELE E AFASTÁ-LO DO NOSSO MUNDO QUANDO HÁ TANTAS FAMÍLIAS QUE ADORARIAM ADOTÁ-LO! ESTOU...

Mas ele não ouviu o resto da mensagem, fazendo a carta desaparecer com um aceno de varinha. Porém, o curto tempo foi o suficiente para que todos os outros chamuscantes pergaminhos explodissem de vez, enchendo o aposento de gritos, ordens, e calúnias.

Dumbledore deu meia volta, fechou a porta deixando toda a dor de cabeça atrás de si e andou para o mesmo caminho de onde viera.

- Preciso de férias. – ele murmurou descontraído.

* * *

"Bom, agora realmente está melhor" - pensou, enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cadeira de praia e sugava o líquido rosado pelo canudinho listrado de vermelho e branco.

Como era bom estar ali… sol, mar, roupa de praia… Há quanto tempo não tirava umas férias? Há quanto tempo só sentia dor de cabeça com os problemas que Voldemort estava causando? Finalmente, a chance de relaxar… É claro que ele não acreditava piamente que ele se fora de verdade, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele retornaria… Também nunca fora de deixar os problemas para trás e fingir que eles não existiam. Apenas resolvera tirar um descanso. Não havia mais nada pelo qual poderia fazer, e ele já estava velho, pelas barbas de merlim! Merecia umas férias em um lugar distante, onde ninguém o incomodaria, onde Lorde Voldemort nenhum poderia atormentá-lo… Onde nenhum berrador pudesse alcançá-lo…

O Caribe fora realmente uma grande idéia.

O som grotesco do canudinho tentando sugar algo que aparentemente não mais existia o tirou de seus devaneios, o avisando que era melhor fazer outra visitinha àquele bar que vendiam tal bebida viciante…

Sempre pensara que a vida de trouxas deveria ser imensamente cansativa, pois depois que se acostumara com os poderes do mundo bruxo, não conseguia se sentir na pele deles ao viver sem os prazeres da mágica. Porém, sua opinião mudara completamente depois de experimentar tal bebida. Seria possível que teriam feito um milagre assim sem o uso de uma varinha? Pensou em perguntar para o dono a receita da poção encantadora…

Forçadamente ele se levantou da cadeira confortável, se encaminhando até a construçãozinha convidativa pintada de amarelo. Chamou a atenção de alguns turistas pelo caminho, mas não ligou. Eles não poderiam ser espiões do ministério, poderiam? Duvidava… Principalmente depois que um filho de um deles perguntara ao pai: "Ele é o Papai Noel?". Seja lá o que diabos aquilo deveria significar.

- Ei! Amigo? – chamou, se sentando em um dos banquinhos altos e se dirigindo ao homem que se ocupava sacudindo alguns copos. – Poderia me dar outra dessa?

- Claro, senhor. Turista? – perguntou, ao lhe entregar uma nova taça cheia.

- Venho do Norte – Dumbledore respondeu, entregando algumas moedas em troca.

- Ah, sim. Deve fazer muito frio lá. É bom vir para um lugar quente às vezes não?

- Com certeza – Dumbledore lhe respondeu animado, enquanto tragava um bom pouco do líquido mágico. – Só pensava que um lugar como esse seria um pouco mais movimentado. Sempre ouvi que aqui lotava em tempos como o verão.

Seria impressão sua ou o rapaz empalidecera?

- Ah… Eu… Acho que praias não fazem mais tanto sucesso quanto antes. Eh… vou… tenho que… ir até… Com licença.

Dumbledore observou o rapaz se retirar, aparentemente nervoso. Havia algo ali…

Ou será que bebera demais o tal líquido mágico?

Olhou para sua taça, já pela metade. Não conseguia pensar direito depois de tanto líquido ingerido.

Sacudiu a cabeça, deixando a taça em cima do balcão. Provavelmente bebera um pouco demais e já estava começando a imaginar coisas.

* * *

Mas o resto da tarde foi bem mais difícil se concentrar no mar ou no sol. Dumbledore jurava que quando voltara para a sua cadeira depois da passadinha básica no banheiro alguém deveria tê-la aproximado sua cadeira do mar, pois agora as águas estavam batendo insistentes nos pés da cadeira. E ele jurava que antes de sair a havia deixado há uns dois metros do mais distante que a maré conseguia chegar!

Mas o pior não foi isso. Depois de afastar sua cadeira novamente de forma a não ter ondas incômodas batendo em seu tornozelo e atrapalhando sua pretendida soneca, Dumbledore recostou sua cabeça na almofada e pegou no sono. Tranqüilo… mal sabendo que depois de duas longas horas seria acordado por um...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! ALVO DUMBLEDORE??

* * *

O susto foi tão grande que ele acabou escorregando da cadeira e molhando suas vestes novas de praia na grande "piscina" que tinha ao seu redor. Novamente percebeu que sua cadeira estava praticamente dentro do mar. Franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento, quase se esquecendo do grito que o fizera despertar.

Estranho… Definitivamente estranho…

- Dumbledore?

Lembrando-se do suave despertador que o acordara, Alvo se virou, dando de cara com uma senhora de rosto comprido, cabelos loiros, magra, alta, e de em média uns 70 ou 75 anos.

Teve uma suave impressão de conhecia este rosto de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde... Maldita memória que falhava sempre nas horas mais inconvenientes!

- Senhora! – ele cumprimentou, abrindo aquele sorriso simpático que só ele sabia fazer. – Desculpe-me, mas eu a conheço de algum lugar, não...?

A velha... ops, _senhora,_ abriu um imenso sorriso para o atual-diretor-mas-de-férias-Dumbledore, talvez contente por se reconhecida.

- Oh! Mas que honra! Meu nome é Marlene Novack. Sou uma auror. Nos encontramos algumas vezes no ministério.

Ah, sim… Sua memória resolveu funcionar agora. Era aquela adorável senhora que insistia em dizer que ele era um velho caduco e que já estava em uma idade ultrapassada para permanecer à frente das coisas mais importantes.

- Oh! Estou lembrado. Uma honra encontrá-la aqui, sem dúvida, senhora. - Uma das suas qualidades. Esconder o desagrado frente às coisas.

- Sem dúvida estou surpresa de encontrá-la aqui diretor. O que faz no Caribe sozinho quando o mundo bruxo se encontra de cabeça para baixo?

Ah, a mania simpática e tocante que ela tinha de se referir às suas responsabilidades.

- Estou aqui com o mesmo intuito que a senhora, sem dúvida. Mas, perdão, cabeça para baixo? Creio que tudo tenha se resolvido com a queda de Lorde Voldemort, não?

A mulher contraiu o rosto de forma dolorosa ao escutar o nome daquele-que-não-deve-nunca-ser-nomeado, mas recuperou sua pose.

- E o fato de bruxos terem perdido o discernimento e passado a serem poucos discretos no mundo bruxo? O ministério está de louquinho com feitiços de memória e problemas com trouxas malucos para resolver, Dumbledore!

- Hum, entendo… - Dumbledore murmurou, enquanto afastava a cadeira das ondas novamente. – E nada melhor do que tirar umas férias de onde trabalhamos para chegar a uma ilha no caribe e relaxar, não acha?

- Ora, claro que não!

- Então… Não entendo.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não entende? Não entende o quê?

- O que faz aqui, então, cara senhora.

A senhora Novack não era daquelas que se deixava intimidar.

- Eu não sou considerada a bruxa mais poderosa de todos os tempos, tampouco tenho autoridade suficiente para controlar alguma situação, Dumbledore.

"Ainda bem", este pensou.

- Minha cara senhora, entenda que neste momento não há nada que se possa fazer. Eu só atrapalharia se me metesse no ministério da magia agora. Convivendo com o ministro bem mais tempo do que eu, sei que a senhora entende bem o que quero dizer.

A velha ia argumentar, mas não o fez. Um estralo que os dois conheciam muito bem soou não muito distante de onde estavam.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Marlene. Quase se colando no diretor ao se aproximar dele. Dumbledore teria girado os olhos com indiferença. Aquela era a corajosa auror? Mas ao invés disso, apenas levou o indicador aos lábios em sinal de silêncio e apontou para o barzinho onde comprara a deliciosa bebida.

Tinha algo de estranho naquele cenário. Um homem de terno, gravata e expressão de mal encarado estava se aproximando do bar.

- Venha – ele a chamou.

- Dumbledore, eu não acho que possa...

Mas como estava sendo deixada para trás, ela o acompanhou.

Quando estavam chegando, o senhor-esquisito murmurou algo no ouvido do barman, que novamente pareceu perder a cor. Ele pediu desculpas aos poucos clientes e se retirou, acompanhando o engravatado.

Dumbledore e Marlene o seguiram. Disfarçadamente sentaram-se na mesa mais próxima da dupla e enquanto Marlene se concentrava nos gestos e nas reações dos dois homens, que pareciam discutir, Dumbledore retirou a varinha escondida nas vestes e discretamente a apontou para aquela direção.

Um raio prateado – quase transparente – saiu da ponta da varinha e foi em direção aos dois, parando aos pés, discretamente. Ela brilhou e apagou.

- Feitiço de audição? Dumbledore, você não tem aut...

Bastou um olhar do bruxo para que ela se calasse.

Duas vozes conversavam em alto e bom som, como se estivessem juntos a eles na mesa.

- Isto está me assustando, senhor – falou uma voz que Dumbledore reconheceu como sendo a do Barman. – É sério, as pessoas estão sumindo, todas estão percebendo e se amedrontando! A água está se aproximando do bar e a freguesia está diminuindo, eu não sei o que fazer, senhor.

- Não sabe? – Era a voz do outro homem. Rouca. Grave. Mau-humorada. – Vai continuar obedecendo minhas ordens. O bar continuará aberto e você dará seguimento ao plano. Ninguém pode saber do que anda acontecendo nesta ilha senão quiser perder o emprego e ter sua identidade verdadeira revelada. Lembre-se do que me deve, Treachers. Sabe que não pode me ter como seu inimigo, isso não será bom para você.

- E… É claro, senhor, eu não… Só achei que… As pessoas precisam saber… Correm riscos…

- Deixe as pessoas, Edie! – a voz soou ainda mais irritada. – Elas não valem nada para mim, o que importa é a minha ilha que não estará segura enquanto você não fazer sua parte!

- Claro senhor, eu vou… cumprir com o combinado.

A voz parecia tão contrariada que Dumbledore se arriscou a olhá-lo. O rapaz estava sério e parecia com medo.

- Senhor… - Ele voltou a falar, relutante. – Tem certeza que… isso vai resolver o problema? Quero dizer… não acha que se o ministério souber pode mandar alguém para investigar e tudo se resolverá mais rápido?

- Está dando para trás?

- Não, só acho…

- Quer desistir do acordo?

- Eu.

- Ter a verdade revelada? Ser preso?

- Claro que não, senhor, apenas…

- Então você fará o que combinamos e não terá nada mais a acrescentar, Treachers. Entendidos?

- S-sim, senhor... C-claro.

- Muito bem! Espero que não me decepcione. Você conhece os riscos.

Aconteceu muito rápido. O homem de gravata se virou e Dumbledore ainda o encarava, sem chances de disfarces. Os olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos, até o homem os desviarem e se voltar para o rapaz.

- Por Merlim, Treachers! Aquele é Alvo Dumbledore?

Como uma Marlene curiosa fez menção de virar a cabeça para olhá-los de forma nada discreta, Dumbledore agiu. A impediu de virar o rosto o segurando, fazendo uma Marlene corar violentamente quando seus olhos se encontraram. Dumbledore nem notou, se preocupando em informa-la de alguma forma que os dois os encaravam e que daria muito na cara se eles se mostrassem desconfiados. Aproximou-se e falou no ouvido dela:

- Não vire. Estão olhando para nós.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Dumbledore notou, ao se afastar, que ela se assemelhava muito com um tomate maduro, tão vermelha estava.

- Dumbledore? – Treachers repetiu. – Aquele? Não, ele é apenas um turista.

- Eu não acredito, Edie, seu imbecil! Como você não reconheceu Alvo Dumbledore? O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele pode acabar com o plano!

- E-ele di-disse que estava de férias…!

- Férias? Aqui no Caribe justo num momento desses? Eu não acredito nisso, Treaschers, acho que você deu com a língua nos dentes!

- E-eu? De forma alguma, senhor, eu não… Eu… É claro que eu não iria atrás dele, eu não sou maluco! Eu…

- Está bem, está bem. Eu vou acreditar porque sei que você não seria tão idiota a ponto de tê-lo chamado aqui. Mas fique avisado, Edie, se eu souber que você abriu o bico…

- Pode deixar, senhor, eu não direi nada.

- É bom. E não dê bandeira. Tente tirar a atenção dele dos problemas da ilha. Ele pode estragar todo o plano.

O bom senso de Alvo Dumbledore o alertou que era melhor desfazer o feitiço, e ele o fez, guardando a varinha disfarçadamente nas vestes.

Quando ergueu os olhos encontrou os amendoados de Marlene sobre ele, com a expressão de alguém que não vai segurar a língua por muito tempo.

- Espere – Ele teve tempo de repreender, antes que o Barman se aproximasse deles com um simpático sorriso no rosto.

- Alvo Dumbledore! – estendeu a mão. – Desculpe-me não tê-lo reconhecido antes, eu vivo afastado da Inglaterra e só o conheço por figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate.

Dumbledore sorriu, apertando afetuosamente a mão do homem.

- Sou Edie Treachers. Trabalho aqui há muitos anos. Senhora?

Ele se virou para Marlene, e se curvou para beijar sua mão.

- Marlene Novack. E é senhorita, por favor.

Dumbledore teve que se esforçar para não girar os olhos, enquanto Treachers se desculpava sem graça.

- O que o fez me reconhecer, então, sr. Treachers? – perguntou, oferecendo uma cadeira para que o homem se sentasse. – Algum motivo em especial?

- Oh! Não, na verdade – Ele aceitou o lugar oferecido. – Um amigo que veio aqui o reconheceu. Aliás, ele lamentou não poder ficar, mas tinha alguns compromissos no Gringotes, onde trabalha.

Marlene fez menção de falar algo, mas Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Aquele senhor de gravata? Eu o vi, ele parecia preocupado.

Edie suspirou.

- Sim. O senhor Calos Trompeur. Estamos com alguns problemas na ilha.

Agora Marlene o encarava insistente, e Dumbledore estava começando a se chatear.

- Problemas? Tudo parece tão tranqüilo!

Edie deu uma olhada ao redor e se aproximou sem seguida, sussurrando.

- Tem coisas acontecendo por aqui. Coisas estranhas. A ilha parece… Amaldiçoada…

- Amaldiçoada? – repetiu Marlene. – Como? Porque?

Ele deu de ombros, se recostando na cadeira.

- Tudo. Está tudo diferente. A maré está subindo muito rápido, as pessoas estão desaparecendo… Coitado, ele está desesperado.

- Desesperado? – foi Dumbledore quem repetiu desta vez. – Porquê? O que ele tem a ver com essa ilha?

- Ele tem muitas casas e propriedades por aqui, e há tantas pessoas que querem esta ilha destruída! Há anos que as pessoas pararam de freqüentá-la, sem motivos. Parece que não é mais a mesma coisa do que era. E agora isso. Se o problema não se resolver corremos o risco de ter a ilha inundada.

Para Dumbledore, o problema mais se enrolava do que esclarecia, diferentemente de Marlene, que parecia triunfante.

- Se puder nos ajudar, Dumbledore… Eu acho que se tornássemos o caso público, talvez pudéssemos impedir as pessoas de se aproximarem e teríamos mais ajuda. O que acham?

- Seu amigo o que pensa sobre isso?

O constrangimento era óbvio.

- Ele não… gosta muito da idéia, mas eu realmente acho que seria melhor…

- Desculpe, sr. Treachers, mas infelizmente não poderei ajuda-lo. Se uma pessoa tão importante dentro dessa ilha como o seu amigo não concorda com essa idéia, não podemos fazer nada. Eu até agora não sei de nenhuma irregularidade muito extensa aqui, nem um perigo evidente para todos. Porém, prometo que observarei e se achar conveniente, ajudarei o quanto puder.

Treachers não pareceu nada contente.

- Hum… claro. Afinal, o sr. está de férias, não? Mas tudo bem, se caso achar melhor…

- Eu o procurarei, sem dúvida.

- Certo. Então… Querem alguma coisa para beberem?

- Na verdade n…

- Eu quero – Marlene o cortou. – Uma água de coco batizada, por favor.

Edie se levantou sorridente, fez uma pequena mesura para a bruxa e se retirou.

Quando já estava a uma distância segura, Marlene se voltou toda sorrisos para Dumbledore.

- Então… vamos mandar o ministério para prendê-lo?  
- Perdão? – Dumbledore não entendeu. – Prender? Quem?

- Trompeur, amigo de Treachers! É óbvio que é ele quem está por trás disso tudo!

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mesmo? O que lhe faz ter essa certeza?

Ela respirou fundo, os olhos brilhando.

- Bem, Dumbledore, para começar, os planos de não querer que ninguém saiba do que está havendo, muito menos você, já é uma grande pista. Como Treachers disse, essa ilha anda vazia há bastante tempo, desde antes de essas coisas estranhas estarem acontecendo. O que me fez chegar à uma conclusão.

- E qual seria essa sua conclusão, Madame? – Dumbledore interrogou, enquanto coçava distraidamente o queixo.

Marlene parecia ainda mais orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Esse tal proprietário estava percebendo que a ilha começava a ser menos habitada, que a entrada de dinheiro estava sendo cada vez menos. Ou seja, ele estava falindo. Você ouviu o Sr. Treachers falando: "Há tantas pessoas que querem essa ilha destruída!". Está na cara que ele recebeu uma proposta tentadora de uma dessas pessoas e tem feito um negócio. Ele tem negociado a ilha, Dumbledore! E ainda envolveu Treachers no negócio, coitado. Ele parece desesperado para não ver a ilha onde viveu tanto tempo ser destruída assim; por isso que nos procurou, por isso quer a sua ajuda. A ajuda que você negou, Dumbledore.

Uma garçonete veio trazer a bebida de Marlene, e a conversa ficou um momento esquecida, até ela se retirar.

Dumbledore sorriu. A mulher era mesmo inteligente, ficaria até surpreendido se já não tivesse chego a essa mesma conclusão. Mas tinha algo estranho nisso tudo…

- E o que você achou desse rapaz, Madame?

- O sr. Treachers?

- Ele mesmo.

- Acho que ele não quer perder a ilha onde ele viveu boa parte de sua vida. Parece disposto a tudo, até mesmo trair o seu amigo para salva-la.

Marlene bebericou sua bebida e ficou mirando-o com seus olhinhos cor de mel, aparentemente ansiosa. Como Dumbledore continuava a coçar o queixo e alisar a barba, ela lhe perguntou.

- E você, Dumbledore? O que acha?

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Preciso pensar. Esse tal de Trompeur não me parece muito amigo de Edie. Isto está parecendo mais um tipo de chantagista. Não faça nada ainda. Não avise ninguém. Estarei no Ap. 2 do segundo prédio a Oeste, se precisar de algo.

Dumbledore já estava se retirando quando Marlene o chamou.

- Dumbledore?  
-Sim? – Ele se virou.  
- Você ainda não disse o que pensa sobre o rapaz.

Dumbledore pensou por um momento.

- Eu penso que ele disse fácil demais. – respondeu apenas, antes de se retirar para os seus aposentos e ficar ali por metade da noite. Refletindo…

* * *

Quando adormeceu, Dumbledore já tinha toda a solução para o problema. Inclusive já tinha a certeza de qual era o problema e _onde_ o problema estava. Só uma coisa ainda não estava clara, e foi pensando exatamente nisso que ele havia adormecido.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Batiam na porta.

Não. Não batiam. _A espancavam._

- Hum? – Dumbledore resmungou, sonolento.

Continuaram a bater.

- Por Merlim! – resmungou de novo, antes de se render e levantar para abrir a porta.

- Alvo! – uma Marlene de cabelos soltos com um roupão púrpura se atirou em seu pescoço.

- Senhora… O que…

Foi calado porém, com nada mais nada menos do que um beijo.

Dumbledore, de olhos abertos olhou espantado para a mulher que agora tinha nos braços, tentado se livrar educadamente. Marlene segurava seu rosto entre as mãos com os olhos fechados e amassava seus lábios nos dele com desespero. Uma atitude nada comum para uma mulher que o chamava de velho gagá.

Desistindo, enfim, da educação, Dumbledore a afastou com mais força, finalmente rompendo o contato inusitado e ganhando um olhar desolado em troca.

- Madame! – ele exclamou, chocado. – O que houve para… aparecer aqui a essa hora da manhã? – perguntou, decidindo-se por ignorar o fato ocorrido.

- Eu… - Ela piscou, numa expressão tão inocente que chegava até a ser irônica perto do que ela havia acabado de fazer. – Senti saudades. – respondeu, fazendo o mago arregalar os olhos.

- Você _sentiu saudades?_ Está passando bem? – Ele tocou a face da mulher a fim de medir sua temperatura, mas assim que reparou que Marlene inclinava o rosto para maior contato em direção a sua mão, afastou-a depressa.

- Madame, por favor… O que houve?

Os olhos da mulher brilharam. Um brilho úmido que fez Dumbledore engolir em seco.

- Eu… Já disse que fiquei com saudades.

Como o bruxo apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, Marlene deu as costas e se sentou na cama.

- Está me achando maluca? – perguntou de cabeça baixa.

- Bem, sim na verdade – Respondeu ele, mas se arrependeu um minuto depois, quando viu os olhos amarelos lhe implorando misericórdia.

- Senhora… - Tentou de novo, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Marlene. Me chame de Marlene.

- Tudo bem. Marlene – continuou, ignorando o sorriso radiante que recebeu. – Essa atitude não lhe combina muito bem. Explique o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora e porque está reagindo dessa forma.

Marlene piscou novamente.

- Eu… não sei, Alvo. De repente me deu uma vontade louca de estar com você e eu… vim te ver.

- Mas até onde eu saiba a senhora praticamente me odeia… Oh!

Marlene havia agarrado sua cintura e colocado sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Não, não, não, eu não lhe odeio! Nunca odiei! Eu só… Disfarço.

Dumbledore estava sem reação, com braços erguidos por não ter onde coloca-los enquanto Marlene o agarrava. Por fim, decidiu-se a pousar levemente sua mão sobre os cabelos da bruxa.

- Disfarça? O que está dizendo…? – Então uma suspeita terrível lhe abateu. – Oh, não!

- O que foi, querido?

Propositadamente ele ignorou a última palavra.

- Que horas são? – perguntou.

- Hum… Cinco horas. Porque?

- Temos que ir.

E não ligando para os protestos da outra, se levantou, obrigando-a assim a soltá-lo.

- Mas Dumbledore, eu pensei… eu vim pra ficar com você.

De costas, ele sentiu que corava furiosamente. Tanto quanto a poucos dias atrás Minerva o chamara de "nobre".

- Vamos – disse, acenando a varinha e mudando tanto a sua quanto as roupas de Marlene.

- Para onde? – quis saber ela, agarrando sua mão.

- Resolver um problema.

* * *

- Alvo, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Marlene, 40 minutos depois.

Estavam dentro de um barco no meio do mar, já bastante longe da praia. E durante todo esse tempo Dumbledore estava quieto, mirando o céu e o Oceano, enquanto Marlene se conformava apenas em ficar agarrada a seu braço.

- Esperando… Apenas esperando…

- Mas esperando o que…?

A um sinal, Dumbledore a fez calar.

- Daqui a pouco... – murmurou.

Mas Marlene não parecia querer ficar parada. A um ligeiro movimento, sentou-se no colo de Dumbledore e o abraçou.

- Senhora! Por favor!

- Marlene. Você me chamava de Marlene.

- Tudo bem, Marlene… Você precisa descer daí, estamos resolvendo um assunto sério…

- Até agora não estamos fazendo nada. O lugar é tão lindo… Devíamos aproveitar…

A situação estava indo longe demais. Por Merlim, aquilo estava começando a lhe atrapalhar.

E atrapalharia ainda mais se ela continuasse a beijar-lhe o pescoço, como estava fazendo.

Um pequeno tinir de chaves os fez sobressaltar.

Dumbledore se levantou num pulo, derrubando Marlene no chão, e se virando para a fonte do barulho.

Edie Treachers estava ali, de pé, com a varinha apontada para ele.

- Accio varinha Dumbledore!

* * *

- Imagino que tenha descoberto o segredo, não, Dumbledore? – ele perguntou, rodando a varinha do outro mago em uma mão.

Por fim, sua suspeita demonstrara-se correta. Mais uma vez.

- Oh! Sr. Treachers! Suponho que eu esteja certo, então?

Treachers deu de ombros, caminhando mais para perto de Marlene que parecia desacordada.

- Não sei exatamente a qual conclusão chegou. Porque não me diz?

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Mister Trompeur – começou - teme que sua ilha não receba mais as costumeiras visitas e o leve a falência. Por isso o chantageou para que não espalhasse o problema da ilha, em troca de não espalhar também sua verdadeira identidade.

Treachers curvou os lábios e ergueu as sobrancelhas demonstrando estar surpreso.

- Muito bem, Alvo dumbledore. Vejo que realmente é tão esperto quanto dizem por aí. Agora me diga: qual é a minha verdadeira identidade? Qual é o meu nome?

O sorriso de Dumbledore se alargou.

- Ah, meu caro, seu nome ainda é Edie Treachers. O seu segredo é apenas os seus atos. Como ser um seguidor das trevas.

Edie não pareceu feliz com a informação.

- E também – continuou Dumbledore. – Achar que pode assumir o lugar de Voldemort desesperando o mundo bruxo com atos tão horríveis como destruindo uma ilha mundialmente conhecida e freqüentada.

A face do rapaz se contorceu.

- Eu não acho que posso destruir, Dumbledore. Eu posso. Definitivamente. O que você vai fazer contra isso? Eu estou armado. Você não. E então?

- Eu não boto muita fé em pessoas que usam tantos pontos finais em suas falas. Me parecem sem argumentos.

- Não preciso falar muito – Edie retrucou. – Estou com sua varinha. Amaldiçoei a ilha. E logo serei temido por todos. Não tenho que argumentar nada.

- Claro – respondeu Alvo simplesmente. – E será que poderia partilhar qual maldição você usou para deixar a ilha neste caos?

Treachers sorriu. Um brilho alucinado no olhar que Dumbledore só se lembrava de ter visto em uma única pessoa: Tom Ridlle.

- Veja, Dumbledore! A água está subindo! Em poucos dias tudo estará submerso! Será que você não vê? Não percebe? Eu amaldiçoei as águas para que se revoltassem contra a terra, o ar, tudo que existe nessa ilha!

- Oh! – Dumbledore compreendeu. – A maldição do reconhecimento. Devo dizer que usa-la num elemento da Natureza foi uma atitude horrível de sua parte, Edie. Ninguém pode separar os quatro elementos. Tampouco sua magia que não é brinquedo para ninguém.

Outro sorriso.

- Pois eu separei. Eu agi contra os quatro elementos. Vai me bater por isso?

Merlim, o homem era alucinado!

- Eu não preciso, Edie, você bem sabe que o poder dos elementos é muito mais fortes do que o de um bruxo. Uma maldição do reconhecimento não é capaz de engana-los. Tampouco suficiente. A magia se quebrará assim que todos se unirem novamente.

- Felizmente, Dumbledore, eles não se unirão novamente – Edie falou com uma ponta de sarcasmo. – Essa oportunidade está inacessível.

- Porque? Aqui temos a água…

- E a Terra que faz contato com ela na praia. Apenas os dois. Falta ainda o fogo e o vento. Como você pretende uni-los, Dumbledore? _Sem varinha?_

- Bom, eu realmente precisaria da minha varinha – o velho comentou, num tom não mais diferente de um que usaria em plena sala de aula, ensinando como transfigurar uma agulha em fósforo. – Apenas para conseguir um dos outros dois.

- Um? Porque apenas um?

Dumbledore sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o céu. Se apenas tivesse com sua varinha…

Porém, algo aconteceu que o fez arregalar os olhos. Um feitiço, um grito surpreso, o som de algo caindo pesadamente no chão, e…

- Aqui está Dumbledore.

Era Marlene, lhe entregando sua varinha.  
Ele piscou, observando Edie estatelado no chão, parecendo atônito e com dificuldade para entender o que se passava.

- É bom andar logo com isso, Dumbledore – Marlene novamente. – Veja:

E apontou para frente, onde o sol começava a dar seus primeiros sinais de vida, assim como um botão de rosa que desiste de se esconder entre as pétalas quando chega a primavera.

- Oh sim, claro.

Ele fechou os olhos e ergueu a varinha, enquanto se concentrava.

Bastou. O sol, como maior símbolo de fogo, unido à água e a terra, juntamente com o vento que ele acabava de conjurar, pareceram se unir ainda mais naquele instante, causando um repentino turbilhão de cores… Azul, amarelo, marrom, laranja, e branco.

Foi como se alguém tivesse desligado o botão de volume.

Ao abrir os olhos, Dumbledore viu uma cena que nunca se esqueceria: Enquanto o navio onde estavam parecia, de alguma forma realmente incrível, descer acompanhando as águas que faziam o mesmo, aquele redemoinho se aproximou ferozmente de Edie, o envolveu até que os gritos não fossem mais ouvidos, e desapareceu, levando o rapaz consigo… Para suas profundezas.

Depois de um sagrado momento de silêncio, Dumbledore se virou para Marlene, despenteada e pálida.

- Bom… Caso resolvido. – murmurou, para puxar assunto. A velha apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Então… - tentou de novo. – Como fez isso? Achei que estava desmaiada…

- Eu estava… Mas acordei e entendi em poucos segundos o que estava acontecendo. Percebi que estava precisando de uma mãozinha.

Ela lhe sorriu, mas parecia sem graça. Ele achou que deveria acalma-la, um pouco.

- Marlene… com certeza você deve estar constrangida pelo que… aconteceu… Mas não se preocupe, você estava agindo sob uma Imperius ou…

Marlene negou, infeliz.

- Não foi Imperius, Dumbledore. Foi um outro feitiço.

- Bom, então foi uma poção do a…

- Também não. Olhe, Dumbledore, eu não conheço muito bem esse feitiço mas sei que ele apenas desperta um sentimento profundo que já existe dentro das pessoas. Ele não cria nada. Apenas nos faz correr atrás com fervor daquilo que queremos.

Oh!… Já estava outra vez corado.

- Lamento por isso, Dumbledore, mas tudo o que eu fiz… Não foi por motivo de feitiço algum, foi porque… Eu sempre quis… Bem, Pelo menos serviu para que eu tomasse coragem.

Aparentemente humilhada, Marlene deu meia volta, pronta para aparatar, provavelmente, e sumir dali. Então, iluminado por mais uma de suas idéia malucas, Alvo a impediu.

- Senhora, espere!

Ela se virou, lhe dando um breve sorriso.

- Você me chamava de Marlene.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- E você me chamava - se não estou enganado - Alvo, ou querido.

Retribuíram um momento de olhares e sorrisos.

- Bom… - continuou Dumbledore. – Porque não aproveitar a vista e assistir o resto dessa maravilhosa paisagem que é o nascer do sol?

- Adoraria, Alvo – Marlene lhe respondeu.

Se algumas horas atrás alguém lhe dissesse que estaria assistindo, abraçadinho, o pôr do sol com ninguém menos do que a velha que o chamava de gagá e charlatão, Dumbledore simplesmente teria mandado a pessoa beber menos daquele líquido cor de rosa.

Porém… Agora… Entretanto… Mas… Embora… Bom, era aproveitar o momento, não? Afinal, ele estava de férias, e quando voltasse ao "mundo real" teria muitas futuras preocupações com o tal "garoto que sobreviveu" e que em alguns anos, graças a sua ajuda, se tornaria o garoto que sobreviveu e sobreviveu e sobreviveu e sobreviveu e… Ah, deixa pra lá.

**Fim!**

* * *

**Acho que deu pra dar umas risadas pelo menos né?? Olha ali embaixo aquele botãozinho verdinho com carinha de Sírius Black na chuva.... viu ele? Então, ele tá implorando pra ser clicado... *.***


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
